


Snow Time and Magic

by MozartKing



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After a small crash with the sleigh, Jesper has to search for his toymaker friend
Kudos: 22





	Snow Time and Magic

Jesper opened his eyes, he felt something, but nothing to much on his head. He looked around and saw the snow and flakes that still came down every inch he looked, he remembered he had a job. What was it? Oh yeah, deliver toys to the small village with his toy maker friend, Santa. “Ouch” said Jesper rubbing the back of his neck, “maybe if I, oh NO, I shouldn't have done that, nope that's going to leave a mark” complained Jesper rubbing his pants. He looked around to see where he was, then realized his friend was with him “hey bud! Wait wait wait, what happened? Let me think let me, oh yes yes, alright we were bringing toys then” he blinked, then realized what happened.

FLASHBACK

“I don't think we should go at this time of night Jesper, the snow, it's” “I know I know, snow snow snow, sticking sticking sticking yeah yeah yeah, but as the postman, it's my duty to get your little red tush down that fury slope and get these toys down safely, now is that so hard?” Said a smug Jesper looking at the toy maker who sighed, knowing this was a bad idea. As they rode, the toymaker looked around and saw the wind, “you okay there big guy?” questioned Jesper controlling the reindeer, “yes, but, it just seems odd. You know, a weird feeling I have right now” said the toymaker. Jesper cocked a brow and wondered what he was sceptical about, “well maybe that weird feeling is just the goosebumps, burr you see I'm getting them too, and these days you can't get good coats down here I'll tell you that much,” said Jesper trying to not seem scared.  
They kept on the path, Jesper started to shiver more, he looked and got scared, “hey big guy, UM, about that weird feeling in your gut, what does it say right now?” questioned Jesper. He looked at his big friend who didn't say anything “Hey big guy? Big red, HELLO, anyone up their because I really need some.” Before he could say anything the toymaker moved the reins, causing them to swerve and Jesper trying to control the reindeer and sleigh. “Look out!” They crashed into a tree causing him to fly out.

PRESENT

“Oh no” Jesper looked around and when he turned he saw the broken sleigh with a few letters wet from the snow. “Hey buddy! Hello, Santa!? Anybody!?” He walked a few feet and wandered where his friend went too and started to get worried if he got hurt. He walked a few miles, he had on his big uniform coat from the snow getting worse and the more he walked, “Santa!” He looked into the distance, he saw something flying with the wind, “buddy?” He looked and ducked when the thing flew and got stuck in a branch.

He went over and saw it was the reins that the deer had on them, “hey buddy, if you're out here give me a whistle or some kind of call, I don't know like a bird of some kind!” he knew he should turn back and wait but decided to keep on going. “Alright, you're a postman with no weapon, and no food just in case I get lost in this tundra town looking for your tall big bulky friend, so yeah I’m screwed” said Jesper to himself.

He kept walking with more miles, it was getting dark but kept walking with the lantern up. “How does someone walk with branches flying around your head and” he looked at the snow, and saw footprints “to big to be a bear, so YES I'm coming for ya buddy just wait till old Jesper pulls you from a big hole or snowy cavern!” He followed the footprints and stopped when he heard cracking in the woods. “W..who's there” whispered Jesper shaking his legs and holding the lantern. He looked around and saw nothing but sound, “I'm warning you buddy, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it, and I know sir, or madam that if something happens to me, I can sue you easily!” Yelled Jesper. The thing kept coming close, “alright, show yourself with your very big fur, and UM, horns?” The thing started to appear with its hoofs showing and breath

“Wow okay UM, you seem tense, so I'll just!” Jesper started to run with the lantern being dropped he looked back but didn't notice the tree “OUCH, really?” Said Jesper rubbing his eye, he looked around to see if the thing was close. He rubbed himself off “shoot, where is my” he looked at the ground, luckily the moon was out so he could see better. He heard another noise and hid behind a tree and holding his boot in hand, “okay okay, you can do this, it's just a small bird, or maybe Bigfoot coming to nibble off my toes” Jesper came up and pounced on the thing, “die, die, DIE you monster!” yelled Jesper.

He looked down and saw what it was “buddy?” questioned Jesper. “Jesper?” questioned Santa looking up and rubbing his head, “thought you were the thing in the woods” said Jesper getting off him, “No I'm not the creature you saw in the woods, how did you find me, and how did you end up here. Wait” Jesper saw he was remembering what happened and Santa’s eyes grew wide, “I remember our sleigh crashed, and I remember flying and landing somewhere else, and after I tried to see where you were” said Santa feeling sad but glad his friend was okay “Same here buddy, same here”

They started to walk back, “I'm sorry about moving the sleigh, it was my fault,” said Santa looking at Jesper, “and I'm sorry for not listening to you and wanting to deliver the letters early” said Jesper putting his hands in his pockets. They walked and retraced their steps, when suddenly, they found their torn and cracked sleigh “holy mother of Jack Frost, how are we going to fix that!” complained Jesper holding out his hands

“You do realize I'm a toymaker right?” Said Santa walking to the sleigh and Jesper copying him, “you know, sometimes your comments can be a bit” Santa put his palm on Jesper’s mouth “shhh” said Santa “Uh, excuse me sir but who are you shushing, I'm the one that tracked down the sleigh so maybe a bit of thanks would be” “shh” Jesper heard the noise as well and got behind Santa with him looking. “Okay, maybe it's a small gofer, or maybe” they heard the noise closer, “or maybe just a pack of wolves wanting to devour our bones and eat our children!” Said Jesper, Santa looked.

“Jesper” “Not now bud, I don't want to see the blood,” said Jesper with his hands over his eyes and shaking. Santa rolled his eyes and moved his hands, “look.”

Jesper looked and saw a large reindeer with antlers that he's never seen before, “have you ever seen a more magnificent reindeer like that Jesper?” asked Santa walking to it. “Nope, and I had a pet dog once.” He saw his friend was petting it and ran up, “oh I don't know, we don't know if it bites or has rabies. Best not to touch it, alright” said Jesper patting his friend’s chest and moved around, but as he did the reindeer nudged him and sniffed his pocket

“Hey what the, OH. You want my cookie?” asked Jesper getting it and snapping it in half and giving the other to him, “I got to say. For a deer, you sure love cookies. But what can I say, I’m a mad cook” said Jesper. Santa looked at his friend feeding the reindeer and smiled, “well, we need a new reindeer, and he is a strong one. So we should bring him along to deliver the rest of the toys” said Santa petting him on the back. “Alright, but if it stops to take a bathroom break you’re cleaning it up” said Jesper fixing the sleigh. They saw it pranced back and forth which Santa and Jesper looked. “Hey, I know what we should call him. Prancer, YEAH that’s it, Prancer the reindeer!” said Jesper snapping his fingers and clapping them.

After they fixed the sleigh, they hooked Prancer up in front and got ready, “alright, we should be good. We got the news, letters, and our butts seated and strapped down. Alright, one two” Santa saw the reindeer looking like it was wanting to go fast”

“Huh, Jesper, I wouldn’t” “GO!” they went a fast speed making them yell and Jesper screaming and laughing at the same time. “We should find more reindeer more OFTEN!!!” screamed Jesper and Santa rolling his eyes and chuckling.


End file.
